G is for
by Nina.4444
Summary: a series of chapters about what G is for. Eventual Kensi/Callen
1. G is for

**G is for :**

**Chapter one. **

_G_

The senior agent stared at the one letter he'd just written in black ink that had seeped into the paper. G – It was all he had ever known of his name. G. It wasn't a name It was a letter.

It was a just a letter. The seventh, in fact, in the english alphabet. It was just one, single, stupid consonant. It was the fifth note on the musical scale. It was short hand for gram or thousand or gravity. G.

It was a letter. That was it. That was all he got.

It was all he'd ever known, all he had ever been told, all he had ever been able to find out. G Callen. It had annoyed him once, not that it still didn't but it used to annoy him more. As a teenager growing up he had wanted a name. He'd write down every name beginning with G that he could think of, he'd even try them out.

He'd put on the name and would see if it fit or not. _Gavin, Gary, Grant, Geoff, Glen, Gregory. _He'd come to find out that there were hundreds of names that began with the letter. Perhaps it had been what had made him so good at his job, trying on different names and slipping into different personalities.

He was used to it now and it didn't bother him as much. He'd gotten used to the strange looks he, without fail, would recieve when introduced as G and so to most he was Callen. Except for Sam, usually Kensi and sometimes Gibbs and of course Hetty to whom he was always Mr Callen. And that was okay but there was still a part of him that yearned to know his name. The rest of it at least.

A hand on his shoulder caused Callen to jump and he cursed himself as he realised someone had managed to sneak up on him. Something that was usually, almost impossible not that his partners didn't have fun trying. And from the looks of the smirk playing on Kensi's lips he knew it would be a while before she let it go. But it wasn't gloating that he recieved from her just a concerned look. Not pity but curiosity and concern,

"You okay?" she asked gently and he nodded. Kensi arched an eyebrow at him making sure that he knew, she knew that he was lying.

"It's bothering you more than usual hey?" she asked and Callen could here the slight trace of hesitation in her voice. His past was rarely spoken about in the office and if it was it was usually between Sam and him or Hetty and him...or Nate if the psychologist hadn't yet given up on trying to slowly extract any information out of Callen. But he and Kensi hadn't ever really approached the topic. And yet she still knew what it was that had put a frown on her team leaders face.

"I'm sure you've heard it a million times but it doesn't matter. A name doesn't define who you are G" she said and Callen nodded knowing where the conversation was going, she was right he had heard it a million times.

"I can't really think of any names that fit you as perfectly as G does anyway" she said,

"It's not a name it's a letter Kens" he countered softly,

"Well you'll always be G to me" she said quietly and Callen looked up at her sighing,

"But what does the G stand for" Kensi just smiled,

"It stands for everything you are" she said smiling and Callen just looked at her curiously,

**Ok, probably doesn't make sense yet but there are more chapters to come this was just to set the scene a little :) **

**Hope you liked though and reviews would be appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Nina**

**xx**


	2. Gentleman

**G is for Gentleman**

* * *

><p>Because he was. It wouldnt' have been the first word the old, pre G Callen, Kensi Blye would have associated with her agent in charge but he was. Since they'd been together he'd surprised her. He'd surprised himself even more. He'd always wondered what type of…boyfriend he'd be, what kind of lover, dare he imagine…husband. He'd always wondered. And even though he wasn't a husband he was a boyfriend. And a great one at that. A great man. A gentleman.<p>

And Kensi knew he had been before there had been a them, perhaps she just noticed it more now.

It was in everything he did. He was noble and modest and wanted justice and peace. He fought for what was right and for what he believed in. He was true and genuine and honest and good. And she wondered exactly when it was that she had started thinking all of this. He was a gentleman when he sat with a victim all they needed was that moment of comfort. And every morning when he placed a cup of coffee on her desk he'd simply made when getting his own. G Callen was a gentleman.

She wasn't a lady. She wasn't a lady who needed a man, who waited around for a man. Who needed or depended on a man to sweep her off her feet and tell her that she was beautiful but she had to admit than when it came from the man she hadn't even realised she had been falling for...well hearing it once or twice didn't hurt.

They weren't soppy but he was sweet and even almost romantic at times and if she was completely honest with herself he was everything she'd ever wanted. He made her feel loved, wanted, needed. He understood her. He understood her past, her thoughts, her job. And she kicked herself every time she thought about how much time she had wasted. How much time they had wasted apart.

* * *

><p><strong>First one, love to know what you guys think..<strong>

**Thanks for reading,**

**Nina :) xx**


End file.
